Uncraft World
'''Uncraft World '''is an independent video game developed by Studio Team Shuriken. It is a spin off of the original Uncraft Me! series, with the game having the same premise. This video was uploaded on September 28th, 2015 and was the 403rd video uploaded onto the channel. It had Sydney, Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars participating in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Mars noting that she has not played any of the previous games, before noting that there are a lot of games that she hasn't played. Mackenzie and Sydney are excited about playing the game, Mackenzie saying she loved the previous games, while Sydney says it brings some sort of giggle fest out of her. Mars sees the title screen and appears the be digging the concept of the game. They then look at the level select screen, Sydney in awe at how many levels there are. The girls choose a level and get to choose the skin of their character, Andrea not impressed by her options. Sydney and Mackenzie choose the wizard, Mackenzie commenting on how cute the character looks, while Andrea chooses the default skin. The girls get to the first turret and blast the ice, Sydney and Andrea upset that they can't see what part of the body they've exposed. The girls later find translucent cubes and walk into them, the world turning as they enter it, which Sydney and Mars find cool. The girls go up, Andrea anticipating the rockets, but there are no rockets, as the girls get to the second turret and expose more of the goddess. Mackenzie likes the shoe but says the legs appears to be in a crooked position and that it's not comfortable. Andrea says that she doesn't have a foot fetish and that shoes are Sydney's thing. True to Andrea's word, Sydney notices and likes the shoes. She then goes downwards after failing to go up and finds a treasure chest in a small hole. Intrigued, she approaches the chest and gets money, which she celebrates. Andrea also gets to the chest and gets money, and she also notices the girl that pops out of the treasure chest. The girls get to the third turret and expose the crotch area, though Andrea doesn't see it and only notices the thigh area. Sydney sees floating purple cubes and wonders what they are, as the girls go upward, though Mars finds it hard to go into the gap. The girls approach a set of cubes with a hidden rocket, which Sydney sees and decides to backtrack. Mackenzie goes over the rocket but manages to evade it in a cramp space, while Mars isn't too lucky and returns back to the checkpoint on the lower level. The girls later fly straight up with the help of boosters, Andrea making a comment that comes off was an innuendo and swears that she isn't doing it on purpose. Mackenzie sees the treasure chest and wants it, she eventually gets it and is happy. The girls get to the fourth turret and expose the right breast, though Andrea and Sydney aren't able to identify the body part. The girls then quickly move past the blue wall obstacle, Andrea forgetting what the blue wall does and is taken by surprise. The girls go up, Sydney saying that she's getting better at the game before she fails to go up from a platform, joking that she lied. The girls get to the fifth turret and reveal the whole chest area, which Mars is very excited to see. Andrea says that they are definitely boobs and falls into the lava, though she says that she was distracted so it's okay. Mackenzie says the cleavage being front and center is fantastic, while Sydney attempts to get the treasure chest but fails. The girls move on to the final obstacle, Sydney not getting a good feeling about it, saying that she hates having to make her landings precise. The girls struggle to get past the obstacle, Sydney trying to jump over two pillars at a time but fails. Mackenzie comments why her character can't just magic his way to the end, as the girls eventually make it past the obstacle and make their way to the final turret. Andrea notices the goddess's eyes and says the goddess kinda looks like Mariya. The girls get to the final turret and saves the goddess, Mackenzie commenting that the goddess looks cute. Andrea appears to get the fastest time at seven minutes and eighty-six seconds, though Sydney's time is not shown. Trivia *Despite being labeled as "Part 1", no other Uncraft World video has been uploaded. *Uncraft World was uploaded on Kaylee's birthday. External Links Category:Gaming Category:Sydney Category:Andrea Category:Mackenzie Category:Mars Category:2015